En el fondo soy un chico como cualquier otro
by Anzillu Tiamatu
Summary: Chat Noir pide ayuda a Ladybug cuando aparentemente el rastro de un akuma parpadea cercano a él, pero toda la situación resultó ser la excusa perfecta para poner en marcha tantos meses de asfixia emocional; los secretos más oscuros de Adrien emergen. (La serie es co-producida por Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation y SAMG Animation) No me apropio de los derechos de autor.


**Ese oscuro secreto latiendo por las noches**

La veo, y más allá de quién sea la deseo, pero la anhelo como a cual objeto. Me hierve la sangre cuando la veo y aunque me quiera yo convencer de que es amor, mentira, ¿cómo podría serlo? Así y todo ese no dejó nunca de ser mi consuelo. Camino y camino, y aunque corra no hay cansancio físico que desgaste esa ansiedad mental que me encadena a sus curvas, a su figura, a su femineidad. Ay Ladybug, si supieras lo que escondo atrás de mis tonterías, de mis sonrisas, no te imaginas; el horror. Pues tu instinto sabe las perversiones que fluyen por mi cabeza, de seguro, ¿qué mujer no se imagina que esas piezas conforman el pensamiento de un hombre? Y aunque intento convencerte de que somos amigos, trato al mismo tiempo de sabotearlo, no puedes no saberlo, es sólo recordar cómo te he tocado, como pretendo tocarte, y lo que emerge de mi cuando estamos muy cerca. Ni yo sé lo que hago cuando creo saberlo, pues quiero convecerme de que somos amigos, al menos aliados, pero no, me es incapaz mentirme sobre tales sentimientos oscuros; mis noches de soledad, donde toco tu desnudo cuerpo abrazado a la cama, antes de dormirme y luego de dormirme, no sólo te sueño despierto sino que lo hago dormido, despierto húmedo por estos deseos que creo tan míos, tan propios.

Y aquí estoy, parado en el edificio que te dije que nos debíamos ver, vestido como Cat Noir para dar contigo una vez más, pero son la 1:00 AM, y pese al peligro que libera el último akuma emergido hace seis horas –mi mejor excusa- elegí la noche para que no podamos hallarlo y llegaras a mi cual presa. Ya falta poco. Estás por llegar con tu hermoso uniforme rojo de pecas negras, bajo mi cintura comienza a quedarme muy ajustada la ropa debido a los sucios intereses que mi alma inhala desde lo más visceral de la carne; es que ya no puedo más, Ladybug, tu voz y tu risa, tu divertida manera de ser, tu manera de moverte, ¡ay no, ¿por qué?! Si fueras cualquier otra no serías una presa digna, me sentiría culpable, pero eres tú la que sueño en mis noches. Yo fantaseo con conquistar aquello que no podrás defender de tu ser: Tu carne. Pues eres de corazón fuerte, tienes un espíritu luchador, ¡eso es lo que te vuelve tan apetitosa! Eres un desafío.

Al fin te veo, a lo lejos te veo acercándote a mi posición, oh sí, como me decía siempre: no puedo tener tu espíritu, pero puedo imaginarlo doblegándose ante mí desde el cuerpo. Sí. Pues si poseo tu cuerpo e impido que puedas hacer algo al respecto… ¿Cómo no disfrutarlo?  
Quiero verte imponerte con tu fortaleza interior, quiero verte sorprendida por tal acontecimiento, me refiero a la traición que verás en mis actos; tonta, no será una traición pues siempre me he insinuado interesado, tu vigor será mi mayor placer Ladybug, porque se trata de verte romperte de a poco ¿Crees que no sentiré conflicto por esto? Yo no puedo negar nuestra amistad obviamente, no puedo aunque quiera hacerlo más fácil para mí, pero ya es demasiado, ya me cansé de tocarme pensando en ti, no tienes idea de cuánto y en qué intensidad, sólo puedes suponer saber lo que siento y ya.

Ay, ingenua, vienes hacia mí no sólo por ingenuidad pues en ti hay una aventurera, te gusta el peligro y sólo por eso una mujer enmascarada se iría a ver con un chico enmascarado, las mujeres aman la posibilidad de peligro y detestan a los chicos buenos, por eso he fallado por tantos meses contigo. Fallé por ser hipócrita conmigo mismo y mis verdaderas intenciones, y tú con tu sexto sentido podías olerlo como muchas lo hacen, pero también siempre reconociste las cosas buenas en mi espíritu; he ahí tu ingenuidad. Hoy, cansado de repetir para mis adentros todos los planes y tácticas destinadas a poseerte, me dejaré llevar, así lo espero de mí; los pondré en marcha. Ladybug caerá bajo mi trampa, tan joven y bella, tanta pureza enmascarada detrás de su vitalidad, era cuestión de tiempo para que yo reventara.

Y llegaste. Ladybug alcanzó el techo en el que la esperaba, caminó hacia mi y parándose a un metro de distancia notó algo en mis ojos que ni yo pude percatar; algo sabía, ella podía denotar 'eso' que me delataba pero de forma ambigua. Me saluda levantando una mano y me pregunta:  
─Cat Noir, ¿estás bien? Te ves raro.  
─¿A qué te refieres, Ladybug?─ pregunté sereno, sin chistes ni nada, para sembrar a propósito intriga en la situación, tal vez yo deseaba perturbarla dosificando el morbo para poco a poco irla enredando en la incertidumbre, una que la llevaría al miedo ¡Oh sí, oh sí! Jugar con esos límites y verla desmoronándose hacia la verdad de nuestra relación.

─Bueno, estás demasiado serio ¿Pasó algo? No es normal que salgamos a hacer estos patrullajes a esta hora, pero si un akuma anda haciendo de las suyas sabes que cuentas conmigo─ explicó ella cubriendo su pansa con las manos. Creí que lo raro sería que no la saludé, pero bueno, yo no sabía bien qué corría por su mente en ese momento; mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada reiterando la ofensiva que realizaría en su contra para sorpresivamente hacerla mía, ponerla en un aprieto tal que quedase sumisa a mis caprichos.  
─Sí, disculpa, es que acabo de enfrentar al akuma, pero tiene el poder de hacerse invisible y estoy alerta por si todavía no ha escapado─ le mentí, y qué buena mentira ─Me gustaría ponerte al tanto pero justo ahora debemos prestar atención, quédate cerca, juntos podemos predecir mejor sus maniobras.  
─¡Me lo hubieras avisado antes, Cat Noir, esto es serio!─ se puso ella en posición de combate, a la espera de lo peor, pero me dio la espalda sin darse cuenta que llegó a quedar parada a un paso de mi trampa. Ella, delgada, un poco voluptuosa y de una estatura media con el pelo negro azulado que siempre lleva recogido en dos coletas bajas ¡Ay niña de enormes ojos azules como el cielo!  
La chance está a mi alcance y tú al borde del abismo, me late tan rápido el corazón y encima debo forzar mi respiración para no delatar mi ansiedad, la locura que me invade.

No lo hubiese podido lograr de no ser por Hawk Moth y su descuido, cuando atacamos unas de sus guaridas secundarias me robé el aro mágico que intentó usar contra nosotros una vez; un aro capaz de robarle la energía de golpe a un kwami. Puesto en el suelo se torna invisible a la espera de que alguien pise su centro, y entonces…  
─¡No!─ Plagg se separa de mi "¡Maldición!" pensé, pues creí que jamás lo notaría, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de mis intenciones? Pero no podía arruinarse todo ahí, quedarme a la espera sería una idiotez. Un puñetazo simultáneo lo calló cuando en el impacto lo obligue a traspasar el centro del aro-mágico, su vitalidad se derritió en un soplido y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sus fuerzas se recuperarían a las tres horas, poco importaba eso para semejante mitad de segundo. Actué rápido, ni bien previne que mi kwami arruinara mis intenciones, cuando la mirada asombrada de Ladybug siguió el recorrido de Plagg…  
¡Pawm! La empujé.  
Con poderes o no, la tomé desprevenida y al usar todas mis fuerzas para empujarla no tuvo respiro alguno para evadirme; para ella todo estaba muy confuso en ese momento, esa era mi carta principal en el tablero. El empujón la obligó a dar un paso, y ese paso cayó dentro del aro-mágico.  
─¡Ja ja jaaa!─ reí al ver como Tikki se desprendía de su elegida para caer desmayado junto a mi kwami. Pero enseguida quedé impactado ─¡Marinette!─ descubrí su identidad ¡ERA ELLA TODO ESTE TIEMPO!  
─¡Adrien, ¿por qué?!─ preguntó exaltada, bastante asustada sin saber qué estaba pasando.

─¡No sabía que eras tú, Marinette!─ le dije en conflicto con mis pensamientos, ya estaba jugado y no podía echarme atrás luego de eso.  
─¿Y que eres tonto o qué te pasa? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!─ gritó llena de rabia.  
─¡Estoy aquí para tomar tu cuerpo, Marinette!─ le expresé exclamando con determinación.  
─¡¿De qué hablas, maldito?!─ me respondió como nunca antes, la vi muy asustada, sus pasos poco a poco retrocedían hacia una dirección contraria a mí.  
─Siempre deseé poseer a Ladybug, no sabía que eras tú, pero ahora ya no importa, aquí estamos y quiero saborearte como no te haces una idea─ contesté con completa honestidad.  
─¡Eres un enfermo, Adrien! ¡Aléjate de mi o te juro que…!  
─¡¿Qué crees que puedes hacer, hermosa?! ¿Vas a pegarme? No tienes chances contra mi─ la interrumpí tomando de mi mochila una picana eléctrica ─Yo vine preparado para cumplir mis designios por las buenas o por las malas.

─¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso luego de lo que hemos vivido? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡Tú me gustabas!─ profirió helando mi sangre, yo le gustaba a Ladybug y no lo sabía, todo era cada vez más morboso y no tenía cómo volver atrás desde ese punto.  
─Ya es tarde, Marinette, estoy hasta el cuello con todo ésto, no me lo esperaba ¡Pero ya es tarde para volver atrás! No dejaré que me delates─ insistí apurando mis pasos hacia ella.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba su trayectoria cambió a dar con el borde del techo, estaba a un paso de caer cien pisos hacia el asfalto.  
─¡Juro que me arrojaré si das un paso más!─ exclamó ella sin titubear, con lágrimas en los ojos pero muy enfada. Era creíble. Pero como por obra de un milagro, por detrás de mío una mariposa negra se posó en mi espalda y dio vuelta toda la situación, un giro de 360° me colocó en completa ventaja sobre ella.

continuará…


End file.
